behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Stoddard
Mark Stoddard (born 1965) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. He is most known for his roles as Inspector Joseph Meguire''' in Case Closed and Takamichi T. Takahata in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Anime Voice Work '''Anime - Dubbing *91 Days - Delphy (ep8) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Keitz Nokleben *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Spade *Appleseed XIII - Elman *Attack on Titan - Additional Voices *Baccano! - Goose Perkins *Baki the Grappler - Announcer, Strydum, Yuri's Granddad (ep5), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade - Tamaki's Father *Basilisk - Yakushiji Tenzen *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Gatol *Black Blood Brothers - Mitaki Onezaki, Store Owner (ep12), Additional Voices *Black Butler - Diedrich (ep2) *Black Butler II - Additional Voices *Black Cat - Kago (ep5), Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Blitz T. Abrams, Guabara *Burst Angel - Additional Voices *Case Closed - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Chain Chronicle – The Light of Haecceitas – - Kalifa *Chaos Dragon - Narrator *Chaos;HEAd - Genichi Norose *Chrome Shelled Regios - Derk Saiharden *Claymore - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess - Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man - Krory's Grandfather (ep23), Lieutenant (ep1), Mana Walker *D.Gray-Man: Hallow - Mana Walker *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Kazuo Tengan *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc - Kazuo Tengan *Darker than Black - Kouzou Tahara *Deadman Wonderland - Additional Voices *Desert Punk - Igara (ep14) *Dimension W - Colin Keys (ep7, 9), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dr. Briefs, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Amadeus *Drifters - Scipio Africanus *El Cazador de la Bruja - Store Owner (p16) *Endride - Pascal *Eureka Seven Ao - Kazuyuki Kaneshiro *Fairy Tail - Jean-Luc Neville, Zalty *Fractale - Clain's Father, Hermit (ep6) *Freezing - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist - Detective (ep10), Shopkeeper, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Gold-Toothed Doctor, Shopkeeper, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero - Norisada Iizuna *Gangsta. - Daniel Monroe *Ghost Hunt - Tojo *Glass Fleet - Captain, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl - Pieri Lorenzo, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Pieri Lorenzo, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property - Additional Voices *Heavy Object - Klondike *Hell Girl - Ryoko's Father (ep2) *Hero Tales - Shimei *Heroic Age - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? - Kerberos Wansard *Joker Game - Jeffrey Morgan/Lewis McCloud (ep7) *Jormungand - George Black (ep12) *Jormungand: Perfect Order - George Black *KADO: The Right Answer - Kōzō Inuzuka *Karneval - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma - Genma Kannagi *Kiddy Grade - Additional Voices *Kodocha - Grandpa Kurata, Tsu *Laughing Under the Clouds - Doctor Ohta *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Bertrand *Luck & Logic - Ash, Ash Paxton *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine - Da Renzo (ep4), Additional Voices *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On - Lala *My Hero Academia - Doctor (eps1-3) *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Takamichi T. Takahata *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Takamichi T. Takahata *No-Rin - Principal *Nobunagun - Additional Voices *One Piece - Dr. Hiluluk, Jonathan, Mayor Boodle, Terry (eps146-147), Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Tony Stone *Ping Pong: The Animation - Jo Koizumi/'Butterfly Joe' *Princess Jellyfish - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Interrogator (ep2) *Ragnarok The Animation - Zephyrus *Romeo x Juliet - Balthasar *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Hans von Zettour *Sakura Quest - Ushimatsu Kadota *Samurai 7 - Manzo *Sands of Destruction - Additional Voices *School Rumble - Kyouji Katou *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Kyouji Katou (ep6) *Sgt. Frog - Director (ep24), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Konoe's Butler, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Ernest Frieder *Shangri-La - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Kuroemon Yamazaki *Shiki - Tokujirou Yasumori *Shin-chan - Realtor (ep9), Additional Voices *SoltyRei - Jack McLean (ep4), Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Mosquito *Space☆Dandy - Planet Chief (ep22) *Spice and Wolf - Shop Owner (ep8) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Jake *Strike Witches - Captain Sugita, Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 - Captain Sugita *Suzuka - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance - Fukuda *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Olba Mayer *The Future Diary - Karyuudo Tsukishima/10th *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Bodin *The Sacred Blacksmith - Hannibal Quasar *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Marf, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul - Akihiro Kanō (ep1) *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Akihiro Kanō (ep1) *Trinity Blood - Captain (ep1), Noble A (ep18) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Additional Voices *Witchblade - Reiji Takayama *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Dr. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - Dr. Briefs *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Additional Voices *Harmony - Keita Saeki *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Roman *One Piece Film: Strong World - Additional Voices *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Jaguar D. Saul *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Ōtani Yoshitsugu *Summer Wars - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Bank Manager *Vexille - Bureau Chief *Wolf Children - Uncle Hotta 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE - Sōji Yagisawa *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Kasuga (ep2) *Murder Princess - Dr. Akamashi *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - God (ep25) *Hetalia: World Series - God (ep7), Additional Voices *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Yakuza Tengu (ep25) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! - Jakobs, Vladof *Borderlands 2 - Jakobs, Mavis, Vladof 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir - Shopkeeper *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Wilhelm Eiselstein *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Dr. Hiluluk Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (151)